Running out of Time!
by AthenaWantstobelikeVenus21
Summary: ABANDONED FOR NOW. . . . . Bella disapeared, Edward went mad, Aro's plans are proceding as planned, until little Taylor Newton, the incarnate Bella Swan peices together her past life. What will happen when Aro decides she must be exicuted in order for his plan to succead?
1. Baby Taylor Newton

When I was born something amazing happened I saw stars, not just stars but warm ones, ones that pulled you in by just looking at them, ones that pulled you farther and farther out of nowhere, this big round opening white desert I was surrounded in it.

I was born knowing, that's just it I knew what was happening, I knew that I was coming and when I came, I would be smacked so hard I couldn't do anything but scream for death, the cold everything will hit me at once and stun me, but why did I know this. I don't remember dying before, I don't remember anything but him, that one person you were meant for, and I knew it was him, I saw his face in my mind as someone grabbed my head and pulled really hard, at that moment I screamed ragingly, and as I predicted my butt was hit so hard I was forced to scream louder even though my throat felt so dry, my own cries didn't sound right. I refused to open my eyes, I knew that if I did there would be a lot of blood and I just didn't want to see that, so I cried and cried getting used to it more and more as my screams died down, followed by a warm blanket, which I knew would be coming anyway but the warmth distracted me long enough to not realize I had been placed down onto something. I wanted nothing more than to than go back to fantasizing about my him, my ummm well I don't really know his name I guess I'll call him Lion, yup that seems right for now.

I heard a contented sigh before I was yet again carried away. If I was a baby then that person must be my new mommy, I hope she doesn't expect me to open my eyes, because I know very well that light in my eyes blinding me would cause a lot of problems growing up. I wonder who my parents are, maybe they are rich or poor or whatever, they must love me, right? Now I feel bad about not opening my eyes for that lady. I was put down again, very gently, this time I had a pretty good feeling I was in that weird window area everyone goes to see their new baby's. Well I was a newborn infant; god was every newborn this informed after death, or whatever happened to me?

"Has she opened her eyes yet, Ms. Phinney?" someone asked, I might be wrong but I kind of figured they were talking about me since I really was probably the only newborn refusing to open her eyes.

"No not yet, mothers name is Nicole, father is Erik, they named her Taylor." The nurse I assumed replied. My names Taylor? Well I guess that sighing lady was Nicole, maybe it would be a good idea to open my eyes, but somehow keeping them closed sounded so much better.

"Well keep a watch on her; tell me when she opens her eyes, her mother wants to see her soon." I heard feet pound on the floor before some scribbling and more noises I couldn't make out. I decided against my better judgment to open my eyes maybe I'll see Lion if I do.

I pulled my hands free from what they assumed was a non-strangling wrap formation; I think I lost feeling in my arms. Just as I got my arms free someone picked me up, placing what I could only assume was a pacifier in my mouth, and I bit on it easily, enjoying the sudden calm and unconfused feeling it gave me. I was put back into arms, only these ones felt calmer, homier, in a weird since of the way. It was silent except for our breathing and my continuous biting on my new favorite toy.

"Taylor baby open your eyes and see mommy." That lady said, she traced my cheek in a pleading way, almost begging me to open up to her, I took pity on Nicole, and opened my eyes, at first the light hit me 

in a blinding moment, almost as fast as it came it was gone. Nicole was watching me smiling like a lunatic, obviously proud at her accomplishment.

"Taylor Elizabeth Myra-Ann Newton, that's your name, my little baby." She coed at me some more in a new mother way, Nicole looked young it was obvious I was a pain in the but to get her so I decided maybe having her for a mommy really wouldn't be that bad.

Mommy placed her finger on my pacifier and kept it in my mouth for me, making it a lot easier for me to just bite it; I made a mental note to thank her later. She smiled and surprisingly so did I, they say in all those old movies the bond between a mother and child is formed in the first need of comfort, maybe this was it, maybe my mommy, wasn't that bad. I could learn to love her. That nurse came back in a stared at me a little before smiling and waving, I giggled, she stared back stunned. Opps maybe I should try to act as normal as possible. I started to cry, showing her that maybe she just imagined it; she cleared her head and took me in her arms still trying to piece my weird behavior together.

"I've never seen a baby like her before M.s Newton, she's going to be different, special, your very lucky." The nurse put me in one of those white containers, and put in a little stuffed lamb, next to me. I didn't even occur to me where it came from and without out another thought I named her Bella.

I was brought back to that white window area, and stared around in wonder, was everything always this big to me, it seemed like an elephant could fit and here and all us baby's would still have room to roam around. I turned to the glass in front of me, this man in a cloak was watching me I thought maybe this was my daddy, but the man's red eyes told me to act normal and not to panic, I reacted well, and instantly dropped my gaze to my hands studying them with fake fascination, when I looked back up the man was gone. I'll probably remember those eyes for the rest of my life, those red eyes that were warning me to stay away but yet something In my wanted to hit him really hard, even if it coasted my life.

I stared my lamb, I grabbed her in my small hands and clung to her, shed make sure that man with red eyes wouldn't get me I know she wouldn't. I started to feel completely exhausted and laid my head back down, I felt myself hearing a familiar tone almost, as If it was begging me to hum to it. But I didn't I locked the thought away and went to sleep, one that was well earned if you ask me.

**Now I know some of you were wondering how the other story fit in with Jane Ere, well it didn't I just picked a random title I'm sorry about that, anyway here's the deal this is my new story, if u want me to stop tell me, and if u don't review, if I get 20 reviews ill write more of Rosalie's daughter Bella's Secret. If I get 40 ill write 3 chapters all in one day. Are you up to it come on a review only take one minute just please comment I need to know about my writing skills.**

** Taylor your Twilight writer! **


	2. Jacob

5 Years Later:

I guess I was right, mommy was a good person, and she took me home and gave me my own room. I was 5 years old now and I had a big sister Myranda, then 3 years ago, just 2 years after I had come home mommy and daddy had my brother Cameron. I was clutching my lamb really tight when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in mommy" I yelled from my bed. Mommy came in with a bowl of chicken noodle soup for me, I had went to the zoo with my teacher for a field trip, but it got cold when I fell in the lake because of stupid Jarred who thought it would be funny.

"How did you? Never mind." She shook her head, and handed me the remote, along with my soup. In the years after my birth my knowledge stayed with me, and every night when I go to bed that tune plays in my sleep for me, still pleading for me to sing along. When I was 3 I played it on the piano perfectly, that shocked mommy so much she sent me to my school, a school for geniuses , even though I was considerably more advanced in things because of my life, I still didn't like all the attention. Mommy left for work after kissing my head and telling me to get some sleep. Cameron and Myranda were at school and daddy was at work before mommy was. My babysitter Heather was in the other room, watching television since she couldn't really do anything but watch me sleep.

I turned the television on and skipped through channels, I came across a memorial in Washington, today was the anniversary of some Swan persons death, apparently she went missing 5 years ago walking home from school, the police believe it was a kidnapping, and after all this time they have finally concluded that she must be dead. Her funeral made national T.V. which is pretty impressive considering how many funerals are actually on Television, not including presidents. I turned up the volume, when a man with black hair stood up after the priest asked if anyone wanted to say there final goodbyes.

"I'm not going to say goodbye to you Bella, because I know you're alive, I know you were kidnapped and I'm going to find you. Bella I love you so much, and I'll never stop loving you, I'm going to find you or die trying." The man stepped down and sat next to Bella's crying father. Somehow I knew this was probably the only time he's really ever cried. All of a sudden I felt weird like someone was crying, it struck me like a thousand knives to my heart, I felt this one person crying for me to come back to him, I dropped to the remote, and ran to the phone, when picked it up I couldn't control my fingers as they dialed an unrecognizable number. After I dialed I waited while it rang I had no idea who I was calling but I understood once the man from the telephone pulled out a cell phone from him pocket. How did I know his number?

"Hello", he mumbled to the phone. I stayed silent for a long time before I was finally brave enough to answer him.

"Hi, I know you don't know me and I don't know how I got this number, I just dialed it and I don't know how, I just can't explain it I think I know you, when I was born I used to have a wolf plushy I named it 

Jacob, and I had a lion. They both loved me but I always loved the lion a little more than the wolf. I don't know if you understand any of this but I think, I don't know that Bella knew something she shouldn't have, and someone came after her, and then I was born. I think I may be her, her reincarnate Jacob………Jacob Black, your dad Billy, told you to come warn me about something when I was with Lion somewhere, you loved me and I loved you, but they came and I don't………….know anymore but It's all so blank." I rambled I honestly think he was something else when he seemed to have heard all of it.

"How old are you?" he asked. Oh no maybe he thinks I'm playing a joke on him, that I'm lying or something, but I'm not. I'm, not a liar.

"5 years old, I was born June 21, 1994, in Malden Massachusetts." I spat out.

"That's the day Bella went missing, so she is dead." He answered morbidly; I watched the television as he walked away from the funeral toward the trees disappearing from the cameras view.

"No. I don't think I'm dead just miss placed. Someone must have moved my soul to this body, while hiding my real body from my soul. Make sense?" I asked I probably didn't sound too down to earth if you know what I mean. But Jacob made no accusation to me lying.

"That could be it, maybe if I find your body we can get you back, okay, Bella I need you to stay there, call me every day, I mean it Bella, every day I want to see how your memories come back and if it provoke those people to return. Okay? I'm going to send you a phone in the mail, when you get it call me, alright?" he appeared back on the screen and looked up at the camera, staring at me the entire time as if knowing I was watching.

"Alright." I mumbled.

"Be safe My Bella." He answered before turning from the camera and closing the phone to put it in his pocket. I watched the rest of the funeral in awe, I was watching my own funeral, and not many people can say that while still living at the time. When they buried my casket I watched my mother and father go up to the newly buried plot of land, and drop a rose in the area. I turned it off after that not wanting to see my father cry more than necessary.

That Jacob Black called e his Bella, I know that I loved him I can feel it, I felt it when he cried to me, but somehow I knew all along even while making the call I was never truly his. When I was 3, playing that song was all I could think about, I remember part of me wanting to know how I could do it, just from hearing it played so many times in my head. But that's just part of the mystery I guess. The mystery of my death, and of my rebirth.

**Okay so only two people reviewed but one person was confused so I guess I could tell you this: Bella was kidnapped going home and was reincarnated in that child who's talking. As you can see her memories stayed with her making being normal very hard, next chapter I'm going to skip to her as a 16 year old girl with a VERY over protective Jacob on her every move. So the pack all knows Bella's in Mass. But the Cullen's don't because they left to find Bella fearing the Volturi took her. Okay make things a little bit more understanding? Okay well my 20, 40 reviews still is in play, if no one reviews I'm ending both of those stories, and I'm dead series. So Review please. **

**Taylor your very irritable Twilight Writer**


End file.
